


Dark Thoughts

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark room lit by the faint moonlight, worry sent her thoughts spiraling to equally dark places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pensamentos Sombrios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974389) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlet](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge 007 - dark.

She traced random patterns on Sera’s skin, her touch feather-light as to not wake the elf. In the dark room lit by the faint moonlight, worry sent her thoughts spiraling to equally dark places. The final battle approached, and the odds of all those who were dear to her surviving said battle were slim. She turned, hiding her face in the curve of Sera’s neck and hugging her tightly to chase away the ghosts. In this war, there was only one person that she couldn’t stand to lose, and she would do everything in her power to keep her safe.


End file.
